Barbie's Treat
by illuminatii
Summary: A Pokemon trainer and his Lopunny spend the night together, and things get heated in the small tent they share.    M/F Pokephilia  Trainer on Pokemon    Do not read if you're under 18 and all that. Major sexin's.


"C'mon guys, food's up!"

Kamon's voice rang out across the clearing, the heads of his various pokémon perking up at the mention of food. One by one they make their way back to their trainer, plopping down in front of their individual bowls and digging in.

"That's it, guys, eat on up." Kamon smiles at his crew, sitting back and watching them eat happily. The tall 16-year-old runs a hand through his tousled blond hair, blue eyes glinting behind glasses in the fading sunlight. He sighs and starts on his own dinner, pasta from a package.

"Puuun!"

He glances up and sees Barbie, his Lopunny, hop over beside him, a big grin on her face and her food bowl in her hands. "Hey Barb, keeping me company?" He chuckles and pets her head lovingly, the small brown and tan rabbit pokémon making a noise of appreciation at the gesture. She nods and continues to eat, her small paw shoveling pokéchow into her mouth. "You worked hard today, Barbie. I'm proud of you! You even evolved and everything. I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger."

And he was right. Even with her small and curvy form, she packed a lot of wallop in her physical attacks. He wondered just how far she'd go with the right training. Either way, she certainly was something to look at. Gigantic adorable ears, a cute fluffy tail, perfectly round rear end, muscular and graceful legs... Come to think of it, do all lopunnies have as pronounced chests as hers? After all, they are mammals... and kind of like humans... But still, C cups on a 3 foot tall pokémon?

Still wondering this to himself, Kamon munches on his food absent-mindedly, his eyes roving the lopunny's body. He couldn't help but feel a certain attraction for her- until he pushes the thought out of his head, jerking back to reality.

_No! She's your pokémon, dumbass, not an opportunity to get some. Keep your damn hormones under control!_

"Pun?" Barbie's looking up at her trainer's strained face, tilting her head worriedly.

"Ah... It's nothing, Barb." He forces a small smile, petting her head again gently. She pushes into his hand happily, rubbing against his hand as his fingers comb through her soft, brown fur. This continues for a while until everyone's done eating. "Alrghty guys, time for bed! Who's staying out and who's going back in?" Artemis the luxray gives a long yawn, finally padding over to her trainer to be let back into her pokéball, as well as Maximus the swalot. Kent the typhlosion and Ryu the tyranitaur both decide to bed down on the ground, while Cid the noctowl perches up in a tree, starting to preen himself. Barbie hangs onto Kamon, looking up at him with her big, pink and black eyes.

"Lopuuuuun?"

Kamon looks down at her. "Hm? What's up? Wanna be in your ball too?"

She shakes her head, tugging on his shirt. "Pun pun!"

"Eh? In the tent?" Kamon glances away, hesitating. "... Well... Since you did such a good job today... Alright, you can." He shoots her a big smile as the lopunny leaps into his arms in joy, snuggling her face against his. "Ahh! Alright alright, you're welcome! Haha."

Barbie helps Kamon set the small one person tent up, and before they know it it's already dark outside- the only light provided by the moon and the fire, dying down to embers. Inside the tent, Kamon pulls his black shirt off, showing off his toned chest and abs to his lopunny at the foot of the tent. He catches her staring as he undoes his pants.

"... Barbie? Something up?"

She jumps at the sound of her name, looking at her trainer in embarrassment. "P-Punny!" She brings her paws up to her face, hiding it slightly with the fluff around her wrists. Kamon chuckles and continues to undress, now only in his boxers.

"No need to be embarrassed, Barb. You've seen me in boxers before." He pulls his sleeping bag open, sliding in and holding it open, looking to her. "Well, c'mon. Time for bed." Barbie slips in after him, pressing her back up against his chest as they get cozy.

"Good night, Barbie."

"Lopunny..."

With that, he gives her a kiss on the top of her head, ad switches the lamp off, bathing them in darkness.

"M-Mmhn...?" Kamon shifts a little sleepily, unsure as to what woke him up... Until he feels something weird going on lower down. "Ahh?" He forces himself up onto his elbows, staring straight down at Barbie with her paws around his stiff cock. "Wh-! Barbie!"

His faithful pokémon leans in and licks up his member, a lustful look on her face. She looks back up at her now conscious master, making a small noise of adoration and laps at the head of his cock. "O-Ohh Arceus... Barbie..." Kamon groans at the feeling of her hot breath on him, her tongue making him shiver in delight. He hasn't had anything like this in almost a year, and now this? From his own pokémon? "Barbie, you don't have to do this... Ah!" He jerks as her lips wrap around his swollen head, gently starting to clumsily suck at his cock. The look on her face tells him that she WANTS to do this. She wants him. His head falls back onto his pillow, his hips gently starting to rock into her maw as she suckles on him, her paws pumping his thick 9 inch length. Her buck teeth scrape his sensitive flesh lightly, making him jump. "A-Ah! Careful, Barb... T-That's it... Ohhh... U-Use your tongue more..."

Spurred by her master's feedback, she starts to please him more- her small but deft tongue licking and swirling his head and length. He twitches at her licking and sucking, groaning and moaning louder as she takes him deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tight throat stretching over his cock. She winces as she takes his size but doesn't give up, deepthroating him as much as she can before pulling off with a gasp.

"Puaahn!" She pants cutely, her paws rubbing his cock as she catches her breath. Kamon looks down at her for a moment, as if weighing his options. Finally, he reaches down, plucks Barbie up from between his legs and plops her down on his chest, legs straddling him. "L-Lopunn?" She flushes lightly from this sudden development, her wet lapine slit displayed before him. He grins up at his faithful pokémon before leaning in and slowly running a wide tongue up her dripping pussy, eliciting a high whine of pleasure from Barbie.

"Looks like you got yourself worked up here, Barb..." He licks her again, this time pushing his tongue inside her, lapping at her velvety walls. "Mmmh..." Barbie squirms on top of him, writhing in pleasure as her master licks and eats her out. She never imagined her master would ever want to do this with her. Ever since she was a little buneary she wanted Kamon to love her in this way. And now he finally is. She clutches at his cock desperately, small gasps of pleasure escaping her lips as he continues to pleasure her with his skilled tongue. "P-Pun! Puun!" Her wide hips buck and jerk, shocks of pleasure running up her small but strong body. She suddenly realizes she's still holding his thick dick, and she busies herself again with swallowing it down her tight throat.

Kamon groans into her, amazed at her quick learning. He detaches for just a moment to moan out, "Ohhh that's my girl! S-Such a fast learner." He dives back between her thick thighs to suck on her little clit, his tongue flicking at the hard, pink, pleasure button. Barbie lets out a squeal of pleasure, her hips quivering as she cums in her master's mouth, her juices lapped up lovingly by Kamon. Her mouth sucks at his cock even harder- whimpering and squeaking in pleasure, wanting the prize that's hidden inside. Kamon lets out a grunt and tenses up, his hips rising slightly off the sleeping pad. "B-Barbie! I-I'm cumming!"

With that statement, he releases his thick, white seed into his lopunny's mouth- She gurgles in surprise, the sheer volume overtaking her in her surprise and spilling out onto the pad under them and into his lap. She pulls off, gulping down what she has and gets another spray of warm, sticky cum across her front. She squeaks happily, immediately starting to lick him clean- her tiny tongue running over his length and removing the cum slicked over his cock. Her puffball of a tail wiggles happily in front of his face as she does so, making him grin. "Ohhh... You're my good girl..." He pants gratefully, petting her gently as she finishes up licking up all the spilled cum.

Barbie hops up, spinning around to face him, sitting on his stomach with a huge smile on her face and her fur matted where his seed sprayed on her. "Lopunny!"

Kamon chuckles, patting her head and rubbing her ears gently. "Liked that, huh? Have a nice midnight snack?"

She squeaks, leaning into his petting. Her hips gyrate a little, rubbing down into his abs. She gives a little purr of pleasure, scooting her butt down to push against his half-hard dick- rubbing against in gently and giving him another look of wanting, biting her bottom lip seductively. "P-Puuuun...?"

"... Oh jeez... You're gonna be the death of me, Barb..." He sighs, smirking at his horny pokémon. "Alright... You asked for it." He slides his hands to her hips, pushing her harder against his re-stiffening cock- his slicked length rubbing against her hot pussy lips. She wiggles her hips excitedly, looking over her shoulder to see his engorged length sticking up between her plump ass cheeks.

"Punny! Pun puun!"

"Ahn, hold on Barbie, I know you want it in. Gimme a sec..." He lifts her hips and positions her above his throbbing rod, held in place by a hand at his base. "Ready, Barb?"

His lopunny nods, a look of excitement and nervousness on her face. He slowly lowers her onto his thick member, the head prodding her wet slit experimentally. "P-Pyooooon~" She lets out a soft, sustained moan, her hips straining to just slam down on his cock- He holds her back though, worried his length might harm her. With a gentle thrust, the head of his member pops into her passage and she squeals in pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as pleasure overtakes her- cumming for the second time that night.

Kamon looks on in awe as he watches his pokémon writhe and quiver above him. "W-Wow, Barbie, it's that good, huh?" He chuckles and gently pulls her up against his chest, her breasts squishing pleasantly against him as she shivers and shakes in his grip. She gently laps at his neck, finding herself again and continues to push down onto his girth- filling her impossibly tight passage with her master's meat.

Her face flushes at the feeling, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly. It instead comes out as a high whine. Her hips grind downwards, seeking to force more of his cock inside. It's no use though- He can only fit so much of it in.

"O-Ohhh… Barbie…" His hands squeeze her round hips, starting to lift her up and down on top of his rod- thrusting into her slowly. Barbie's squeaks fill the small tent, her small, strong paws clutching at Kamon's broad shoulders.

Soon enough, her hips are pistoning up and down on top of his thick cock, the two of them groaning and moaning and yelping as the pleasure mounts between them. "Barbie! Barbie, I'm gonna cum!"

"Punny! Lopunny! Puuuun!" She clings tight to her master, tiny body shivering in pleasure as her own orgasm crashes down on her. She jerks and shakes, her tight pussy clamping down around her masters cock to milk him for all he's worth.

"NNNNNGH!" Kamon finally gives in, shooting a huge amount of cum into the small pokémon in his lap. She gives a loud whine of pleasure, melting from the hot cum filling her pussy. The two of them collapse back onto the sleeping pad, panting and gasping from exertion. "H-How…. Was that…?" Kamon grins and looks down at Barbie's face. She's fast asleep on his chest, a very happy look on her face. Kamon chuckles, pulling the open sleeping bag over the two of them, using it as a blanket. Before he drifts off to sleep, he kisses her gently on the top of her head, whispering into her ear; "I love you, Barbie…" And with that, he falls asleep, cuddled up with his bunny.


End file.
